


Komórka

by Jubiliana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Textfic momentami, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli o obowiązkach, bitwach prywatnych i mniej prywatnych, a może po prostu o droczeniu się przez telefon w trakcie godzin pracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komórka

**Author's Note:**

> Stony. Bo to moje OTP, a jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałam ich razem napisać. Na próbę. Gdzieś pomiędzy Avengersami a Zimowym Żołnierzem. Teraz Steve ma już z kim chodzić na piwo. Prawie.

5:30

_Steve, skarbie?_

5:36

_Tak, Stark?_

 

5:37

_Zastanawiam się, czy odpisanie dziewięciu znaków na komórce zajęło ci właśnie sześć minut._

Kapitan Rogers westchnął i spojrzał wymownie na przedpotopowy (jak mawiał Stark) zielony wyświetlacz małego urządzenia mobilnego, potocznie zwanego komórką. Była to poczciwa stara Nokia (nadal młodsza niż sam kapitan, o czym ciągle przypominał mu Stark), wytrzymała i solidna, z klawiszami tak dużymi, że naprawdę ciężko było w nie nie trafić.

Steve miał problem z zaakceptowaniem wielu zmian i nigdy nie czuł się mózgowcem, ale adaptacja do nowego środowiska, a przede wszystkim nowych czasów przebiegała u niego całkiem sprawnie. Umiał posługiwać się tabletem i komputerem, potrafił nawet narysować prostą linię w paintcie. Mimo to nie kupił sobie lepszej komórki. Nie przyjął także nowoczesnego modelu iPhone’a, który zaproponował mu Fury.

Na pytanie dlaczego odpowiadał krótko „nie potrzebuję”.

Tylko nieliczni wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, że stara Nokia była prezentem od Starka.

(Oczywiście ironicznym.)

 

5:42

_Jestem zajęty._

5:43

_Czym zajęty może być ktoś tak bardzo nie posiadający życia towarzyskiego jak ty, Steve?_

Steve potarł skronie i przeklął w duchu („szlag”) fakt, że Stark odpisywał tak szybko. Kapitan wprawdzie umiał właściwie określić swoje priorytety, jednak nie odpisywanie narażało go na kolejny SMS. A potem jeszcze jeden. Wreszcie całą ich falę, która ostatecznie mogła skończyć się głosem Jarvisa z najmniej oczekiwanego sprzętu elektronicznego (ostatnio była to lodówka), oznajmiającego, że „pan Stark jest bardzo zaniepokojony”.

Przy czym Steve doskonale wiedział, że Stark nie jest zaniepokojony, tylko znudzony.

A multimilioner nudził się zaskakująco często.

 

5:48

_Moi przyjaciele nie żyją, Stark._

5:49

_Mój próbował mnie zabić. Naprawdę chcesz zmienić to popołudnie w dyskusję o naszej trudnej przeszłości? Mam przygotować kozetkę?_

5:50

_I szampana?_

5:55

_Naprawdę jestem zajęty._

Cisza.   
Steve odetchnął z ulgą i podniósł tarczę. Przesunął palcami po nowym wgięciu z twardym metalu. Nie było duże, choć kula rozpryskała ciemną czerwoną farbę. W tej samej chwili usłyszał charakterystyczne szczęknięcie spustu. Rzucił się do przodu, gdy kolejny pocisk musnął mu ramię. Kapitan Ameryka przeturlał się i przypadł do najbliższej skrzyni kontenerowca. Szybki, płytki oddech szarpał mu pierś.

Kalkulował.

Ilu ich jeszcze zostało? Dwóch? Trzech? Pięciu? Komunikator zatrzeszczał. Głos Jonesa, jednego z agentów specjalnych Tarczy rozbrzmiał w jego uchu.

W tej samej chwili zabrzęczała też komórka.

Steve spróbował sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego w ogóle zabrał ją ze sobą. Na pewno miała zalety. Gdyby coś się stało, zawsze mógł pozwolić namierzyć jej sygnał. Zadzwonić. Właśnie.

Nie mogło chodzić o to, że Stark mógł napisać.

(Zawsze to robił w piątkowe popołudnia, kiedy gasły wszystkie światła w jego firmie.)

Komórka zabrzęczała po raz kolejny. W tej samej chwili rozległ się też dźwięk karabinu maszynowego. Gdy ustał, Steve wypadł zza prowizorycznej ochrony i rzucił się biegiem w stronę napastnika. Wystarczyło kilka chwil. Pęd, jaki potrafił uzyskać, był nadludzki, a impet sprawił, że zderzenie z tarczą posłało oponenta kilka metrów do przodu, dopóki jego plecy nie napotkały ściany.

_Zostało czterech,_ pomyślał Steve.

Komórka zabrzęczała po raz trzeci.

 

6:01

_Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś znowu na jakimś spotkaniu weteranów._

6:02

_Ani nie w żadnej szkole czy przedszkolu na prelekcji o tym, dlaczego wojna jest zła._

6:05

_Jeśli jesteś w szkole pamiętaj, by dodać, że dzieci powinny myć zęby trzy razy dziennie. To bardzo w twoim stylu._

6:06

_Jestem na misji, Stark._

6:07

_Och, ja też mam obowiązki. Na przykład, wynajduję maszynę, która sama przygotuje mi obiad. Dzięki temu nie będę musiał dzwonić po chińszczyznę podczas pracy._

6:08

6:09

_Naturalnie świat też czasami ratuję._

Steve odruchowo zasłonił twarz w chwili, w której usłyszał trzask rozbijanej tuż obok szyby. Popatrzył na ciało terrorysty, które wypadło wraz z odłamkami, a później na twarz agenta, jaka wychyliła się przez powstały otwór.

 - Hej, Kapitanie, podoba ci się zabawa? – spytał wesoło Davis, po czym mrugnął i znowu zniknął w środku.

Steve westchnął. Stark nie zamierzał dać za wygraną.

 

6:12

_Myślałem, że obejrzymy dzisiaj jakiś film._

6:13

_Oczywiście, jeśli wrócisz w jednym kawałku._

6:14

_I nie dasz się zamrozić na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat._

6:15

_To byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme._

6:16

_Stark, później. Kiedy wrócę. Teraz ktoś próbuje mnie zabić._

6:17

_Widzisz? Właśnie o tym mówię._

Steve nie odpowiedział.

Obrócił się i rzucił tarczę. Ta odbiła się od kilku kontenerów, po czym uderzyła w biegnącego w stronę relingu terrorystę. Nie miał szans.  

_Dwóch._

6:20

_Już kończę._

6:21        

_Nie nudzę się, jeśli tak to rozumiesz. Daję ci po prostu jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję spędzenia czasu ze mną._

6:22

_Widziałeś już Park Jurajski?_

6:23

_Zamówimy pizzę._

6:24

_Wpaść tam i pomóc ci posprzątać?_

 

Steve sprawdził puls powalonego mężczyzny i umocował tarczę z powrotem na przedramieniu.

 

6:26

_Nie trzeba, już kończymy._

 

6:27

_Czyli o siódmej?_

 

6:28

_Dziewiątej._

 

6:29

_Zawsze możesz ogarnąć się u mnie._

 

6:30

_Stark, nie._

 

6:31

_Jesteś okrutny, Steve._

 

Kapitan westchnął. Czasami ciężko było mu zrozumieć, dlaczego właściwie to robił. Użeranie się ze Starkiem biło na głowy radzenie sobie ze współczesnymi terrorystami czy żołnierzami nazistowskich Niemiec.

Ale może dlatego, miało też swój urok.

Na swój sposób była to bitwa, którą toczyło mu się zaskakująco przyjemnie.

 

6:32

_Nie marudź, Stark. Do zobaczenia._

 

6:33

_Do zobaczenia, Steve. I pamiętaj. Nie daj się zamrozić._


End file.
